Chalani v knihách sú jednoducho lepší
by Jimmi08
Summary: Slovenský preklad Boys in books are just better od Cuteblndegoddess. With permission.


**Boys in books are just better**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: Natalie**

**Autor originálu: ****Cuteblndegoddess**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 901113/Cuteblndegoddess)

**Zhrnutie:** Hermiona je závislá na Twilighte. Draco si myslí, že knihy sú hlúpe, ale tajne je na nich tiež závislý. Draco je trochu OOC. Žiadne miešanie s Twillight. Čisté a rozkošné Dramione.

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/** **4979563/1/Boys_in_books_are_just_better**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: _**Cuteblndegoddess**_._

_

* * *

_

**Chalani v knihách sú jednoducho lepší**

Hermiona sedela v spoločnej spoločenskej miestnosti a čítala knihu. Bola už za polovicou. A uchvátená postavami. Ani nepočula, keď sa Draco vrátil z metlobalového tréningu. Vrhol na ňu pohľad, čakal, že mu ho opätuje nejakou duchaplnou odpoveďou. Ale bol sklamaný. Zízala na stránky tej knihy tak uprene, až sa čudoval, že jej oči nevypálili do tých stránok diery.

Hermiona si vzdychla.

"Dobrý bože, Grangerová..." posmieval sa. Vzhliadla od knihy.

"Čo chceš, Malfoy?" spýtala sa ho.

"Je sobota. A ty plytváš svojím časom na čítanie nejakej... muklovskej knihy?" povedal, keď skontroloval obal, pretože si ju položila do lona chrbtom nahor.

"Čo ťa je do toho?" spýtala sa.

"Nič," odvetil. "Len nie som zvyknutý, že sem vojdem a nebránim sa pred tvojím náporom drzých poznámok a urážok."

"Hm..." odvetila a vrátila sa späť ku stránkam knihy. Občas sa usmiala.

"Čo to čítaš?" zaujímal sa. Posadil sa na gauč vedľa nej.

"Knihu."

"To viem," vyprskol Draco. "Aký má názov?"

"Je to muklovská kniha. Nepoznal by si ju."

"Ako vieš, že nečítam muklovské knihy?"

Hermiona sa zasmiala.

"Prosím ťa, Malfoy..." posmievala sa.

"Ty ma nepoznáš," odpovedal.

"Fajn. Volá sa Súmrak. Šťastný?" riekla.

"O čom je?"

"Chystáš sa ma otravovať celý deň?" zaujímala sa.

"Nie, mám nejaký život."

"Potom si ho choď žiť."

"Len chcem vedieť, o čom tá kniha je. Je to také ťažké?"

"Je o upíroch."

"Takže je to desivá kniha?"

"Nie."

"Potom čo je zač?"

"Romantika."

"Upírska romantika?"

"Áno."

"Prečo by si chcela čítať o upírskej romantike? Nezdá sa ti trochu príšerné, keď zabije dievča potom, čo ho pobozká?" zasmial sa. Hermiona zvraštila tvár.

"Nie. V tejto knihe ľuďom neubližujú. Alebo aspoň táto rodina upírov nie."

Draco sa zasmial.

"Očividne fikcia."

"Samozrejme, že je to fikcia. Takíto chalani neexistujú."

Dracova tvár zbledla.

"Čo tým myslíš? Upírí chalani?"

"Nie, takíto chalani... romantickí, ochraniteľskí, cítiaci k tebe silnú vášeň. Hriešne krásni a dokonalí. A trblietajúci sa. Čeľ tomu. Chalani v knihách sú jednoducho lepší."

Draco tam chvíľu sedel.

"Trblietajúci?"

"Áno."

"Tak si to ujasnime. Upíri v tejto knihe nezabíjajú ľudí; sú do nich pobláznení a potom sa trblietajú, správne?"

"Správne."

"A to ťa tak veľmi priťahuje?" spýtal sa úprimne.

"Čiastočne."

"Prečo sa trblietajú?"

"Pozri, nemám čas vysvetľovať ti celú knihu. Môžeš si ju prečítať, keď skončím, ak chceš."

"Áno, ako keby som sa ja chystal čítať muklovskú knihu," zamrmlal, keď zamieril po schodoch do svojej izby.

Hermiona dočítala prvú knihu série a prešla k druhej. Neskôr tú noc si čítala na poschodí vo svojej izbe, keď si musela ísť niečo zahryznúť. Zamierila dole do spoločenskej miestnosti a našla Draca Malfoya čítať jej knihu.

"Užívaš si ju?" spýtala sa chladne.

Zatreskol knihu.

"Nečítal som ju," zaklamal. "Len som si pozeral tú sprostú obálku."

"Správne."

"Takže kedy to zistí?"

"Zistí čo?"

"Že je Edward upír?"

"Myslela som, že to nečítaš."

"Nečítam. Len listujem."

"Správne."

"Takže?"

"Čo takže?" spýtala sa.

"Kedy to zistí?"

"Takže si ju čítal."

Zatváril sa vinne.

"Nemôžeš mi to len povedať bez toho, aby si ma neponižovala?"

"Nie."

"Fajn. Čítal som ju."

"A nie chvíľku," uškrnula sa.

"Nechápem, čo sa ti páči na povahe Edwarda," povedal jej. "Pre mňa vyzerá ako kretén."

"To je preto, že si ju len začal čítať."

"Prečo by sa Belle vôbec páčil? Podľa všetkého si myslí, že je pod jeho úroveň."

"Ak to chceš zistiť, musíš si tú knihu prečítať."

"Nemám v úmysle prečítať si ju."

"Potom sa to nikdy nedozvieš," usmiala sa a zamierila nahor. "Dobrú noc, Malfoy."

Niečo zamrmlal a znova otvoril knihu.

Na druhý deň si Hermiona prispala. Mala neuveriteľný sen o Edwardovi Cullenovi a nechcela sa prebudiť. Keď konečne vstala z postele a zišla dole, prekvapilo ju, keď zbadala Draca rozvaleného v kresle, jej kniha v jeho lone.

"Prebuď sa, Malfoy," povedala hrubo. "Ak si už prestal slintať nad mojou knihou, mohla by som ju dostať späť?"

Prudko sa prebudil.

"Nie. Ja ju potrebujem."

"Prepáč?" spýtala sa.

"Posledná kapitola... tá s večierkom k narodeninám. Prečo to tam končí? Čo sa stane?" povedal.

Hermiona sa zasmiala.

"To bola prvá kapitola ďalšej knihy," odpovedala.

"Je ich viac?"

"Áno. Ešte tri ďalšie."

"Daj mi tú ďalšiu."

"Nie. Stále ju čítam."

"Chcem vedieť, čo sa stane."

"Budeš musieť počkať, až kým ju nedočítam. Myslela som, že ty nečítaš muklovské knihy," uškrnula sa.

"Zavri zobák," odvetil, líca začervenané.

"Tak?"

"Tak čo," odpovedal.

"Čo si o nej myslíš?"

"Je dosť nerealistická," povedal jej.

"Prečo?"

"Takto sa nikto nechová. Tak milujúco. Tak oddane. Sú to nezmysly."

"Kvôli tomu je to fikcia. Ale ak sú to nezmysly, nebudeš chcieť čítať tú druhú."

Trochu pootvoril ústa. Chcel si ju prečítať. A hrozne.

"Prepáč," odvetil. "Naozaj si ju chcem prečítať."

"Dočítam ju dnes pozdejšie."

"Takže ty by si chcela niekoho ako je Edward?"

Doširoka sa usmiala.

"Žartuješ? Kto by nechcel?"

Zvraštil nos.

"Ja by som nechcel."

"Mala by som dúfať, že nie. Inak by tento rozhovor zašiel veľmi odlišným smerom."

Obaja sa zasmiali. Prekvapilo ho, že sa s ňou dokázal tak kliďánko rozprávať.

"Fajn, vraciam sa späť do mojej alternatívnej reality. Neskôr Malfoy," povedala, keď sa načiahla po koláčik na pulte a zamierila nazad do svojej izby.

Do obeda dokončila druhú knihu. Bola to jedna z kníh, ktorú odložíte len ťažko. Príliš ľahko preletovala sem a tam z toho druhého sveta. Dokázala si predstaviť samu seba ako Bellu bežiacu k Edwardovi na veži s hodinami. Priala si, aby mala najlepšiu priateľku ako Alicu. A na konci druhej knihy si priala, aby bola upírom. Vzala tú ťažkú knihu a zamierila do spoločenskej miestnosti, aby našla Draca. Nebol tam, tak nechala knihu vonku pred jeho spálňou a šla do Veľkej siene niečo zjesť. Harry s Ronom tam neboli, bola tam len Ginny.

"Čau, Ginny," šťastne prevravela Hermiona.

"Čo ťa dostalo do takej dobrej nálady?" spýtala sa Ginny.

"Ach, tá kniha, čo čítam. Mala by som ti ich požičať, keď skončím."

"Nie som horlivý čitateľ."

"Po týchto budeš," doberala si ju.

Oboznámila Ginny s tými knihami, zápletkou a hlavne Edwardom Cullenom.

"Znie ako sen," vzdychla Ginny. "Možno sa na ne pozriem."

"Budeš sa musieť postaviť do rady za Malfoya," zasmiala sa Hermiona.

"Čože?"

"Dlhý príbeh," uškrnula sa.

Kým sa vrátila do spoločenskej miestnosti, kniha bola preč spred Malfoyových dverí. Práve sa dostala k dverám svojej spálne, dychtivá začať s treťou, keď začula dvere otvoriť sa a kroky, ktoré sa k nej rýchlo približovali.

"Ako mohol?" spýtal sa Draco.

"Prepáč?" odpovedala Hermiona.

"Ako ju mohol opustiť? Viem, že ju stále miluje."

Hermiona s problémami skryla svoj úsmev.

"Nuž... myslím, že by si mal čítať ďalej."

"Vráti sa?"

"Prečítaj si."

"Fuj..." povedal Draco, keď sa vrátil do svojej izby a zatreskol za sebou dvere.

Hermiona si ľahla na posteľ, aby si prečítala tretiu knihu série. V polovici tejto knihy si uvedomila, že sa zamilovala do dvoch postáv. Do Edwarda a Jacoba. Predstavovala si, aké musí byť ťažké vybrať si medzi nimi dvoma. Samozrejme, Edward vždy vyhrá. Ale Jacob prichádza tesne, tesne druhý. Než sa dostala ku koncu, trochu sa červenala. Z bozku medzi Bellou a Jacobom sa jej rozbúšilo srdce. Šla si po pohár vody. Draco sedel na schodoch pred jej dverami. V rukách zovieral knihu.

"Už si dočítal?" spýtala sa.

"Áno."

"A ako sa ti páčila?"

"Neviem."

Zasmiala sa.

"S neprítomným Edwardom sa to trochu ťažšie číta," povedala zasnene.

"To nie je tým!" vykríkol, začervenaný.

"Potom prečo?"

"Bola tak zničená jeho odchodom, že nedokázala vidieť to, čo mala rovno pod nosom. Ten indiánsky chalan je do nej totálne zamilovaný."

"Áno, ale skutočná láska sa nedá ľahko zlomiť. Nemôže jednoducho použiť náhradu."

"Už si skončila s ďalšou?" spýtal sa.

"Nie, za chvíľu."

"Môžem si tú ďalšiu prečítať? Samozrejme, keď skončíš."

"Zvážim to."

"Kedy si myslíš, že to bude?"

"Dnes večer. Ale asi neskoro. Zajtra máme vyučovanie, takže bude asi príliš neskoro, aby si začal."

"Prečo?"

"Keď začneš, nebudeš schopný odložiť ju," uškrnula sa.

Podal jej knihu a šiel do svojej izby.

Verná svojím slovám Hermiona tej noci dokončila tretiu knihu a nechala ju pred jeho dverami. S ďalšou nezačne až do víkendu. Mala rada, keď prečítala knihy na jedno sedenie.

Ráno sa pripravila na vyučovanie a všimla si, že kniha je preč. Zasmiala sa. Ďalší tvoriaci sa twilightmaniak. Ten deň videla Draca až po večeri. Prekvapujúco bol v spoločenskej miestnosti a čakal na ňu.

"Dnes si nebol na vyučovaní," povedala, keď si všimla, že vôbec nevyzeral chorý.

"Ach, nuž, veľa som nenaspal."

"Čítal si?" spýtala sa.

Prikývol.

"Vybrala by si si Edwarda pred Jacobom?" spýtal sa.

Prikývla.

"Ale to nedáva zmysel. Jacob by sa k nej väčšmi hodil."

"Sú priateľmi. Občas veci jednoducho takto nefungujú." Hermiona si pomyslela na Rona. "Edward je jej opak. A trochu nebezpečný. To priťahuje," povedala červenajúc sa.

"Ale je vlkodlak. To je tiež nebezpečné."

Hermiona sa zachichotala a potom sa začervenala.

Draco sledoval jej výraz so zmesou zmätku a odporu.

"Dúfam, že nebudeš príliš sklamaný, ale ďalšiu začnem čítať až cez víkend, takže si budeš musieť počkať."

Zamračil sa.

"Aúúú... malá slečna Malfoyová potrebuje svoju upíriu rýchlovku?" doberala si ho.

"Zavri zobák, Grangerová."

Dracovi týždeň ubehol pomaly. Nemohol sa dočkať, kým zistí, čo sa stalo v ďalšej knihe. A musieť znášať Hermionine posmešky kvôli jeho netrpezlivosti ho privádzalo do šialenstva. Keď sa blížil piatkový večer, hučal do Hermiony, aby začala čítať len čo skončí vyučovanie.

"Malfoy... nechaj ma na pokoji. Prosím," žobronila.

Rozhodol sa nechať ju čítať; napokon čítala rýchlo. Ale povedala mu, že táto kniha je oveľa dlhšia. Možno jej bude trvať až do soboty večera, kým skončí. Keď konečne skončila, skoro jej vytrhol tú knihu z rúk a zdrhol do svojej izby. Deň prešiel a Hermiona zazrela Malfoya len krátko v priechode. Prevalil sa nedeľný večer a Draco konečne dokončil poslednú knihu. Vyšiel zo svojej izby a našiel Hermionu sedieť pred ohniskom a čítať tretiu knihu.

"Prečo túto čítaš znova?" spýtal sa jej.

"Je to moja obľúbená. Ako sa ti to páčilo?"

Pokrčil plecami.

"No tak... prečítal si ju dosť rýchlo."

"Myslím, že to musí byť nejaká ženská vec," povzdychol si.

"Čože?" spýtal sa prekvapene.

"To, ako sa plazila za Edwardom, bolo smiešne. Žiadne dievča v skutočnosti nie je niekomu tak totálne oddané."

"Ty neveríš v skutočnú lásku?" spýtala sa.

"Nie," povedal vecne.

"Prečo nie?"

"Ak toto je to, čo dievčatá chcú... citlivého, inteligentného, nádherne trblietajúceho sa upíra, potom každý chalan tu, v skutočnom svete, je v prdeli."

"Ach, neodpisuj sa, Malfoy. Som si istá, že máš nejaké náhradné vlastnosti, ktoré ešte nikto neobjavil."

Nafučal sa.

"Alebo nie. Pokiaľ ide o mňa, ja o nijakých neviem," uškrnula sa.

"Nie, mám. Ale ako môžem súperiť s fantáziami Edwarda?"

"Nerob si starosti, Malfoy. Som si istá, že dievčatá, s ktorými ty chodíš, nečítajú, takže žiadna konkurencia sa nekoná," odpovedala, keď kráčala nahor do svojej izby. "Dobrú noc."

Sedel tam a hľadel do ohňa.

"Skutočná láska," hneval sa. "Totálne dielo fikcie."

Nasledujúcich pár týždňov Draco nedokázal dostať tú hlúpu muklovskú knihu zo svojej hlavy. Privádzala ho do šialenstva. A na nešťastie jeho spolubývajúca mala pravdu. Ani jedno z dievčat, ktoré s ním flirtovali, nečítalo knihy a on ani s jednou z nich nepocítil tú ´iskru´. Nakoniec sa rozhodol pre odlišný prístup. Keď šiel do knižnice, aby si našiel, čo potreboval, knihovníčka sa na neho čudne pozrela. Kúzlo, na ktoré sa pýtal, nebolo práve obvyklé. Nakoniec mu našla správnu knihu a poslala Draca svojou cestou. Prečítal si o tom kúzle a do druhého dňa sa v ňom zdokonalil. Vedel, že tento víkend bude väčšina študentov v Rokville. Takže bol dokonalý čas uviesť veci do pohybu. Napísal Hermione krátky odkaz a nechal ho na mieste, kde ho mohla ľahko nájsť. Potom zamieril do lesa, ale zastal tesne pred zakázanou časťou. Použil dve nové kúzla, ktoré sa naučil a čakal. Prišla, na čas samozrejme, a hľadala ho.

"Malfoy?" zavolala.

"Tuto, Grangerová," odpovedal. Nasledovala zvuk jeho hlasu a vošla do malého kruhu stromov. Uprostred kruhu bola lúka plná lúčnych kvetín. Náhle zastavila, zmätený výraz v tvári. Do stredu toho kruhu svietilo slnko. A v tom slnečnom lúči bol Draco Malfoy s holou hruďou. Trblietal sa v ňom.

"Malfoy?" spýtala sa, prikročila bližšie k tomu halucinogénnemu obrazu, ktorý videla. To nemohlo byť skutočné.

"Nuž?" spýtal sa, keď prikročil bližšie. "Čo myslíš?"

"Ja... hm, o tomto? Musím asi čítať priveľa Súmraku. Mám ten najživší sen," riekla, trochu koktala.

Zasmial sa.

"Ty sa dokonca smeješ tak, ako si predstavujem, že sa smeje Edward."

"Ty nesnívaš," povedal, keď ju chytil za ruku. "Uvedomil som si, že ak chcem šancu s nádhernou inteligentnou ženou, tak by som asi mohol urobiť niečo neobyčajné."

Slnko sa odrážalo na jeho pokožke. Presne takto si to predstavovala. Len namiesto bronzových vlasov a topásových očí sa stretla s blond vlasmi a jasne šedými očami. Jeho hladká hruď vysielala malé dúhy po celej lúke.

"Ako si toto urobil?" spýtala sa.

"Vyhľadala som nejaké kúzla."

Urobila k nemu ďalší krok. Túžila dotknúť sa toho hladkého diamantového povrchu. Vystrčila ruku a skĺzla ukazovákom po šírke jeho hrude. Zachvel sa.

"Prečo?" uvažovala. A s tým sa Draco predklonil a opatrne ju pobozkal. Tak nežne a pozorne ako len bol schopný.

"Pretože lev sa už do jahniatka zamiloval," odpovedal. Hermionin šokovaný výraz sa zmenil na široký úsmev. Napokon, aj ona bola Bella... a práve našla svojho Edwarda.


End file.
